1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic testing equipment, an automatic testing system, and a method for controlling the automatic testing equipment and system, and more particularly, to an automatic testing equipment, an automatic testing system, and a method for controlling the automatic testing equipment and system which can automatically test a device under test (DUT) and record a test history.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronics products emerge in our daily life and comprise a variety of connecting ports which are fitting in with specifications such as USB, network connection terminals, audio jacks, video terminals, HDMI, or IEEE 1394. Users tend to plug and pull these connecting ports frequently, thus it is important for electronics product manufacturers to test and verify the durability of these connecting ports before shipping out their products. In prior art techniques, these connecting ports are plugged and pulled several times manually by technicians to test their durability. However, this kind of process is time consuming and labor intensive, and is also inefficient to do so.
In another embodiment of the prior art, a testing equipment can use a pneumatic means to automatically plug and pull a device under test (DUT). Although the testing equipment can test the DUT automatically, it is still necessary to dismantle and then assemble a testing unit of the testing equipment to adjust a height and a position of the testing unit before doing a new test. Therefore, it is complicated to perform a new test and to adjust the testing unit. Besides, the prior art testing equipment can't be controlled by a computer system to receive instructions and record a test process automatically, which means a technician must perform some of the tasks in the test process manually, so the prior art testing equipment fails to save labor.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an automatic testing equipment, an automatic testing system, and a method for controlling the automatic testing equipment and system to test the DUT in a more convenient and automatic way to solve the problem of the prior art techniques.